Soldiers of the Skies
by Gold Testament
Summary: Percy is abandoned by most of Camp Half-blood and betrayed by his cousin/bestfriend Nico and his girlfriend Annabeth. Soon Zeus will bow with respect to the Soldiers of the Skies. PercyXArtemisXAthena pairing. Rated T for teen for now but may change to M.
1. Heartbreak and an eternal offer

**Hey everyone Gold Testament here I just couldn't wait to try and write a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic. For the record I gave people a choice with the poll on my profile, and although it wasn't at 100 the Yes vote won out. Sorry to everyone who voted no, but even though I gave the choice I really wanted to write this so hopefully no hard feelings. Anyway I have said before in author's notes with my chapters of Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan that I had given the choice, but I don't think many of you read them. Also I don't like repeating MILLIONS of other people by posting an author's note instead of an actual chapter. However if anyone wanted to know the basis of the plot they could've sent a private message to me, and like I told one author of Percy Jackson fanfiction the whole plot would be highly unique since it involves Ouranos Primordial God of the Sky helping Percy instead of Chaos creator of the universe. Also since this is my first Percy fic I would love to ask if you'd be nice with the reviews.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak and an eternal offer<strong>

A lone person was running through a wooded area being chased by four strange looking creatures that would be more suited to a normal person's nightmares. The person fled straight into an area of the woods that was open enough to fight in, but as he ran the boy suffered a huge slash from one of the pitch black dog-like monsters chasing him, but he made it into the open space. Once he got there light from the full moon revealed him to be a young man around eighteen years of age with messy black hair and dark sea green eyes that at one time might've had a brightness and warmth in them. The young man then pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket, and the instant he opened it the pen transformed into a bronze sword worthy of a Greek warrior.

After uncapping his sword the boy leapt right at the monsters and started to slash through three of the "hellish dogs," and as the last one leapt towards him the boy ducked under the monster and sliced it in half. With each creature he destroyed he was coated in a golden dust that remained of them, and after destroying them he capped his sword, put it in his pocket, and laid down.

"_How did things turn out like this._" The boy thought as he looked up at the full moon, and remembered when things seemed so much brighter and his life had true meaning.

_(Flashback-Camp Half-blood three weeks ago)_

_Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos, savior of Olympus, and hero of the Titan War was on cloud nine at the moment because it had actually been two years since the Titans were bested, two years since Gaea and the Giants were beaten, and one year since Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter were merged allowing Greek and Roman demigods to live and fight together. However, this wasn't the reason he was so happy today._

"_I can't believe I'm about to propose to Annabeth after dating for two years. Honestly it feels like yesterday I was waking up in the infirmary seeing her for the first time after beating the Minotaur with his own horn. Now I just need to make sure to set up the perfect date before I pop the all important question. I just can't believe Aphrodite gave me a ring to propose with and even more surprising was Athena gave me her blessing to marry Annabeth, and all I had to do was take on the Twelve Labors of Heracles." Were the thoughts of our favorite hero._

_(30 minutes later)_

"_Ok I've got a moonlit picnic set up on an island across from Camp so Annabeth and I won't be disturbed; the ring, and now I just need to get Annabeth here." The excited half-blood said and then left to fetch the woman he planned to propose to._

_As he came back to camp and was looking for Annabeth at their usual spot on the beach he started hearing sounds and saw his best friend and cousin Nico making out with some girl, and thinking nothing about it started to walk away until he heard them speak._

"_I love you so much Nico." Said a familiar voice that made Percy's heart stop cold._

"_I love you too Annabeth, but don't you think we should tell Percy?" Nico asked the now known daughter of Athena._

"_Why I mean the whole camp practically knows we've been seeing each other behind his back for three months he's bound to have known sometime." Annabeth replied._

"_You know how clueless he can be, and he's been my best friend for years since I spoke to Bianca's soul during my quest for revenge." Nico said before kissing Annabeth some more._

_Unknown to both of them Percy was so clouded with rage that he didn't hear the final part of Nico's personal speech, and the two traitors in his eyes didn't even realize they had an audience until the tides started trying to pull them in._

"_What's going on here the tides are never like this?" Annabeth questioned. _(For such a smart girl her fatal flaw really makes her stupid…)

_At the very instant Annabeth spoke the ground around them started to shake with an earthquake as the tides kept trying to pull them into the water and drown them._

"_Oh man there are only two things I know of that could cause peaceful tides to act out like this as well as causing earthquakes at the same time!" Nico spoke with realization and fear._

_The instant he turned around while Annabeth was still thinking about what was causing the trouble the son of Hades eyes widened with pure terror because standing behind the bushes across from the pair stood a deeply enraged and betrayed Percy Jackson._

"No! Percy! How much of our conversation did he hear and how much did he see?_" Nico thought with complete terror however he really made a mistake when he looked in Percy's eyes._

"His eyes they are filled with more hate than a titan's, and far more than mine held when I tried to kill him for Bianca's death._" As the terrified son of Hades continued to stare in his best friends eyes Annabeth looked when she felt his whole body shake and saw what was scaring him._

"_P-P-Percy?" Annabeth asked shocked that just a single glare from him was terrifying to a son of the lord of the dead._

"_Don't 'P-P-Percy' me Annabeth seems I thought wrong when I believed you were the person I'd spend the rest of my life with, and I was wrong about you being a "LOYAL" girlfriend." Percy spoke with words with half as much hate as he felt._

"_But Percy you were gone for months I thought you might've been dead-"_

"_SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO FOR MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND!"Percy interrupted and yelled as the water behind the traitors rose into a huge wall._

"_Hold on Percy there is no reason for you to be overreacting like this." Nico said unknowingly adding fuel to the fire._

"_I have every right Di' Angelo since the reason I was gone was to take the twelve labors of Heracles to prove to a certain Goddess of Wisdom that I was worthy to be with her daughter who I planned on proposing to on our two year anniversary, and would you believe it's TONIGHT!" Percy shot back shocking the two in front of him as if he hit them with Zeus' master bolt._

"_Oh and as if that wasn't enough it seems pretty much all my other 'friends' seem to have abandoned me since none of them told me about you traitors." The angered demigod continued._

_As they sit there shocked from everything Percy said to them they thought they realized how much they screwed up, but as they continued thinking they saw Percy's hand go into his pocket pulling out a box and a pen. He then opened it and Annabeth and Nico saw a beautiful gold ring with a diamond owl and an emerald trident on each side, and on the inside of the band Annabeth could see an inscription saying "With this ring I pledge my eternal loyalty to my favorite wise girl. Your seaweed brain forever Perseus Jackson"._

"_You see this Chase this is the ring I was going to propose to you with tonight as well." Percy said further increasing their shock._

_His rage increasing from holding it he tossed the box into the air, uncapped his pen revealing his sword Riptide, and as the box fell back to Earth he sliced the ring and the box twice._

"_With this I sever my bond with the two of you." Percy began as he ripped off his leather necklace, and threw it into the sea behind the further shocked duo._

"_And with that I sever all my ties with Camp Half-blood." He announced as he turned and walked away from his ex girlfriend and his ex best friend._

_After leaving Annabeth and Nico stunned at the beach Percy went to his father's cabin, packed his clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and the shield given to him by his Cyclops brother Tyson, and began to head to the Athena cabin to make sure no one was in there. As soon as he saw Athena empty and knowing Nico to be the only Hades camper he caused an earthquake destroying Athena cabin, and making a tidal wave flood Hades cabin till it was nothing but driftwood. After that he walked up to Thalia's tree, and crossed the camps boarder not to be seen for a long time._

_(Flashback end)_

As Percy lay looking up at the moon he was shocked to see someone standing over him, but instead of jumping into a fighting stance with Riptide he chose to stand and speak to the stranger.

"Excuse me, but who are you because I can tell you aren't exactly normal?" Percy asked hoping to get the person's name and title.

"Nice to know you can tell who is and who isn't normal out here Perseus it seems that while your manners dulled your instincts were sharpened out here." Spoke the man.

Annoyed that the man didn't answer the question he was about to speak before the man beat him to the punch.

"I am basically your great great grandfather on your father's side." The man replied while still dodging the question.

After that comment Percy started to look at his father's family tree. First going up from him was his father Poseidon and his brothers Zeus and Hades. Then there was Kronos, his wife and the rest of the titans and after that was Gaea Primordial Goddess of the Earth and her husband…

"Your Ouranos Husband to Gaea, Father to Kronos and the titans, Grandfather to the Big Three, and Primordial God of the Sky." Percy announced impressing the old god with his knowledge.

"Yes and before you speak yes I was chopped to bits by my son Kronos, and yes Aphrodite was born of my remains, but there is a way for even a Primordial God to return from the realm of the faded." Ouranos said surprising Percy.

"Now Percy the reason I'm here by the way is to offer you a chance to train under me, and be the first of a group I intend to form for abandoned demigods, demititans, satyrs, and mortals. I offer you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of my son and wife, and Hero of Olympus two times over to become my first Soldier of the Skies." Ouranos spoke further shocking the demigod.

"Lord Ouranos this is an amazing offer, and I accept for the right to train under and fight for you." Percy said making the old god smile.

"Alright Percy, but now not only will you be immortal by accepting the offer there is a condition that you must abide by when we're alone." Ouranos said.

"What it is?" Percy asked.

"Call me Grandpa." Ouranos replied laughing at the look on Percy's face before they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Percy Jackson fic. I also hope you think that ending with Ouranos telling Percy to call him grandpa was funny. It would also be slightly fitting since he never lived long enough to be called that. Anyway I did a lot of thinking, and I believe that my loyal fans should pick the goddess I pair Percy up with instead of just making it PercyXAthena right off the bat. If you're curious as to who you'd have to choose by you would have to LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!<strong>

**Until the next time "True Believers".**


	2. The Soldier of the Sky Strikes

**Hey folks G.T. here with the second update this week, and the third one this month. Hey I think that's by best time in the past few years. Someone give the gold guy some love here. Ok enough crazy jokes I can see a lot of people like my very first Percy Jackson fic, and from the first poll I posted about which goddess he should be paired with…I'll be honest even though I'm a PercyXArtemis fan; I don't want her to win because there are already soooo many fics with that pairing, and most of the good ones really need to be updated. Also I was hoping for the challenge of pairing Percy with the wife of Zeus, Hades, or his own father. Heck even Gaea would be a welcomed surprise, or even Hestia or Aphrodite, or even Athena. So please my loyal fans I'm begging vote for someone other than Artemis because there are so many other goddess pairings to be used. If anyone promises to do that I'll remove the poll asking if I should pair Percy with two goddesses, and don't even suggest one as Percy's patron someone already pitched that idea and it's technically rejected before thought because since Ouranos is helping his great grandson he is Percy's patron. Seriously though, aside from adding another goddess the only way to have a different goddess is for you guys to vote for one other than Artemis. Now I know she's a popular goddess since she's a natural ice queen people love to thaw because she's a virgin goddess who swore off men, but if I recall Hestia and Athena are in the same boat. Also last I checked there are hardly any good fics of PercyXHestia especially multi-chapter ones. Besides another reason I'd rather go with a different goddess than Artemis is because this is a more unique idea, and I'd rather not put this new plan with the over used Chaos plots. Though I admit I was surprised when I noticed someone voted for Gaea, and I think it would be easy to set those two together, same with the other goddesses (way too easy with Aphrodite though considering her "husband" and "boyfriend" Percy wouldn't need Apollo's blessing to attract her), but seriously it would take a ton of time and a lot of effort for Percy to get together with the Goddess of the Hunt. Also I would prefer some of the really good ones with Chaos to be updated, and the one where Percy becomes King of the Titans. Since those are some of the best Pertemis fics.**

**Anyway I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians if I did there would be a series of games right out of the book and not from that sucky Lightning Thief movie.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p>The Soldier of the Sky Strikes in the Rain<p>

(Hong Kong, China-700 years after Percy "disappeared")

A man in a gold silk suit was running through the abandoned streets of Hong Kong fleeing from the figure that stalked him in this downpour. He had heard stories of a being who hunts down those who have committed many atrocities across the globe during a rain worse almost as bad as a flood. He didn't believe those who heard the rumors of this "thing" and just committing worse and worse crimes that even the Yakuza wouldn't even think of doing. He had been doing this for the past few months, and decided to test this "legend" by walking out in this rain to see if there really was a "person" who would be able to kill in such weather. The bastard pushed his luck, and this time fate decided to finally deal him a bad hand because he was on the run for his life looking for someone to protect him.

_(Flashback-a few minutes ago)_

_Chen Song a local crime boss was listening to a boss from a rival gang as he told the story of the "Crime Killer" as most criminals have been calling "it."_

"_Ok Chen the story starts like hundreds of years ago, 700 years ago to be exact, of something or someone that targets guys who commit extreme crimes worse than drug peddling. Guys like us. Anyway this happened to one of my ancestors, but the reason why was because he was selling drugs so addictive and deadly they would kill a really strong guy in weeks. He was also involved with kidnapping women from seven to thirty-four years old and training 'em to be slaves. Especially the young ones since they were still virgins. He also committed extortion to anyone he could and would get money from or else an entire neighborhood would go up in smoke. Truly my ancestor was the scum of the earth, but his glorious life of crime was cut short. All because he walked into the downpour of death. He was walking along in the rain minding his own business when he heard footsteps behind him, and as soon as he turned around he saw a human shape walking towards him with a dagger. As soon as he saw that guy my ancestor ran for his life thinking he could easily loose the guy in the downpour, but with each turn he nearly walked right into that assassin. After hours of running in the rain he slipped in the rain and ran right into a dead end emphasis on dead because when he turned around the assassin ended my ancestor. Not only that, but he's been sighted countless times since then by every crime boss, criminal, drug dealer, slave owner, and too-bit-hood worldwide. They think it's a different guy each time, but has all the movements of the one who took down my best ancestor. And just like him they too met their end by the exact same dagger. Now some think it's a demon, others a family of this guy, hell some even think it's an earthbound ghost, but many guys including me think he's a guy who was wronged, and is now cursed to forever hunt down guys like us to keep people from being like him. This is why we have to fear the rain because it don't wash away the blood of those we get no it washes away our own." Chen's enemy said._

_After that Chen saw to prove this assailant a fake, so he did everything his enemy's ancestor did, and surpassed him. It kept on for weeks, months even, and finally it happened. The legendary rain began and he walked out into it…..only for the story to be proven true._

_(Flashback end) _

Chen was now rushing through the open streets learning from the many stories that this assassin manages to easily corner his prey in alleys and other secluded areas. He was stopped and staring right at…

"_A church why would I be here? Unless this guy was leading me here while chasing me!" _Chen thought and realized with absolute fright.

"How ironic don't you think?" A voice said from within the rain.

"W-what do you mean by _ironic_?" Chen asked scared for his life.

"I mean that it's appropriate for the worst scum of the earth to wind up dying in front of a place of peace." The male voice said as a figure stepped into view.

"P-please whoever…whatever you are please spare me. I'll give you anything to spare me." Chen begged like a cowardly worm.

After that Chen's soon-to-be executioner walked toward the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What I want more than anything even my own life…I can never have" With that the man sliced Chen's head off before he could blink.

After that the man turned from Chen's corpse.

"Oh and even though you're dead and can't hear I'm not an assassin like every crook thinks." The man spoke beginning his speech.

"_I'm a man who was thought of as a hero, but lost everything and was betrayed by my lover and a man I thought of as my brother. Left with nothing I was found by a long forgotten God, and given a chance at a new life. The meaning of my life is to serve him and fight for him. Funny those stories about me the part about me being an unfortunate soul who was wronged was dead on. Though I don't do this because I want to, I do this because I need to. My name is Mist and I…" _The man thought to himself, but as he did a flash of lightning revealed his dark sea-green eyes.

"_I am a Soldier of the Sky."_ He disappeared within the rain as he finished this thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know this is shorter than the last chapter, but I just had to do this no matter the cost. However I will admit to one thing and one thing only…those who write a lot of the Chaos related fics over use the whole theme of introducing who Percy becomes in the first chapter. I wanted to get the incident first, and then who he becomes. Also if anyone wonders about why I'm having Percy go by "Mist" it's because the Soldiers of the Sky will have to have names relating to the sky or the weather relating to it. Mist falls into both because they occur after a heavy rain, and they are clouds that form close to the ground.<strong>

**P.s. The next chapter I post in this fic will basically be the campers, and how they had to deal with losing Percy. Also Annabeth and Nico will be tormented by all of Ares Cabin (because those idiots caused the one guy who beat their dad and lived to disappear, but instead of wanting revenge on Percy they'll respect him for all his accomplishments. However, their respect will come from Ares and Mars, and all the Mars kids will already respect Percy since he saved Camp Jupiter right after arriving.) Also I'll probably give Clarisse a sisterly role to Percy to go along with Frank who is kind of a relative of Percy's due to both being relatives of Poseidon/Neptune. I do this because I want to make the Ares kids somewhat honorable, and I tell you all this so you don't cry to me in messages and reviews flaming the plan.**

**Anyway I hope you'll all enjoy how the story will progress…G.T. out.**


	3. Sadness at Camp Memories of a Hero

**Hey folks now after the habit I've gotten into now I would probably be posting the new chapter of Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan, but I figure I should update Soldiers of the Skies. Though I'll admit I have been surprised by one person who wants me to update one of my early works Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons. patrick the almighty observer hopefully more of my fans will read that story as I prepare to update it for the first time since last April. Seriously though, if any of you are fans of the PS2 games Okami and Tales of the Abyss maybe you could check out my early fics. Anyway as for the poll asking if I should pair Percy with two GODDESSES (I typed it in caps to emphasize that it will only be goddesses I pair him with.) a lot of people are voting yes for two goddesses with our favorite hero, but I started the poll to begin with to get people to stop voting for Artemis after all most of the really good Pertemis fics haven't been updated in some time, and I don't want to be one of "those authors." Anyway this is the last chance to vote in that poll on whether or not Percy is paired with two goddesses, then I'll put the previous one back on my page asking who they should be because chapter 4 will focus on the Olympians since Percy's departure.**

**Poll results so far…**

**Should I pair Percy with two Goddesses?**

**Yes-62%**

**No-37%**

**On the Brightside if the yes wins I get a good challenge, but it truly narrows to the goddesses that are chosen.**

**Anyway I don't own Percy Jackson because I'm not as amazing as Rick Riordan.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p>Sadness at Camp Memories of a Hero Long Missed<p>

(Camp Half-blood, 700 years after Percy left)

Camp Half-blood, it is a place where demigods train to fight monsters and even titans, a place of beauty, _some_ peace, and sadness. For ages this camp had been a safe place for demigods to train, and make sure monsters didn't kill their families. Unfortunately there was only one who no longer felt safe at a place that was no longer home to a forgotten hero. Perseus Jackson son of the sea god Poseidon and the mortal Sally Jackson had once thought of this camp as a home away from home when he had to protect his mother by getting away. However sometime after the war with the giants people began to forget about the young man who was a key to TWO great prophecies.

Almost every cabin had forgotten Percy except the Athena, Hades, and Ares cabins. However, there was only one camper from Athena and one from Hades who hadn't abandoned him his best friend who was practically his brother Nico Di' Angelo son of Hades and his girlfriend for years Annabeth Chase. These two people were the final betrayal for Percy to leave. Percy was betrayed by them because upon the anniversary of the two years he and Annabeth had been dating he was planning to propose with a romantic picnic on an island off the coast of Long Island, but when he found her he saw his beloved daughter of Athena making out with his best friend Nico. Seeing a love cheating on you with your closest friend is enough to break even the most powerful of beings. It was because of that Percy left camp, and severed his ties to the Olympians and their children.

Upon the beach of the camp sat a girl who looked about eighteen with curly blonde hair and gray eyes sitting with her knees pressed to her chest. This was Annabeth Chase one of the many who abandoned Percy. A few days after Percy left the gods decided to make the Heroes of Olympus immortal so she and many of the head counselors both Greek and Roman have been alive since. She sat on the sand looking out at the sea as she thought about what she foolishly gave up.

"_I can't believe it's been seven hundred years now since that horrible night."_ The immortal camper thought.

_(Flashback from chapter 1 Annabeth style)_

_Annabeth was walking along the beach of Camp Half-blood with Nico Di' Angelo who she had been seeing for the past three months. She felt so happy with Nico unaware that her happiness would come at a great price. After a few minutes of walking she tackled him and started making out with her new love. Little did she know a certain son of a sea god had come looking for her a few minutes later._

"_I love you so much Nico." Annabeth spoke not realizing at that moment they were being watched by the man they killed._

"_I love you too Annabeth, but don't you think we should tell Percy?" Nico asked somewhat worried about his old friend who is like an older brother to him._

"_Why I mean the whole camp practically knows we've been seeing each other behind his back for three months he's bound to have known sometime." She replied not realizing Percy knew nothing about them._

"_You know how clueless he can be, and he's been my best friend for years since I spoke to Bianca's soul during my quest for revenge." Nico said before kissing Annabeth some more._

_Too bad they didn't know what they caused until the felt the tides trying to pull them out to sea as if Poseidon himself was trying to pull them to him to kill them._

"_What's going on here the tides are never like this?" Annabeth questioned. _(Don't you wish she had Percy's fatal flaw in this story?)

_Unfortunately for them when Annabeth opened her mouth the ground beneath Nico's back shook with an earthquake, and the tides tried to pull them out to sea much harder now._

"_Oh man there are only two people I know of that could cause peaceful tides to act out like this as well as causing earthquakes at the same time!" Nico spoke with realization and fear, and began to turn to the bushes hoping his fears weren't true..._

_The instant he turned around thought Annabeth was still thinking about what was causing the trouble the son of Hades eyes widened with pure terror because standing behind the bushes across from the pair stood a deeply enraged and betrayed Percy Jackson. _

"No! Percy! How much of our conversation did he hear, and how much did he see?_" Nico thought with complete terror however he really made a mistake when he looked in Percy's eyes._

"His eyes they are filled with more hate than a titan's, and far more than mine held when I tried to kill him for Bianca's death._" As the terrified son of Hades continued to stare in his best friends eyes he began to shake faster than the ground beneath them from the terror he a son of Hades felt. Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the bushes when she felt Nico's whole body shake and saw what was scaring him._

_The instant she followed his gaze Annabeth's eyes widened and she started to pull a good impression of a fish. _(Heh fish hope you guys like this lame joke.)

"_P-P-Percy?" Annabeth asked shocked that the very person they were talking about was standing across from them with a glare that was terrifying even to a son of the Lord of the Dead._

"_Don't 'P-P-Percy' me Annabeth seems I thought wrong when I believed you were the person I'd spend the rest of my life with, and I was wrong about you being a "LOYAL" girlfriend." Percy spoke with words filled with probably half the hatred he really felt at that moment._

"_But Percy you were gone for months I thought you might've been dead…" Annabeth tried to defend herself before Percy cut in._

"_SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO FOR MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND!"Percy interrupted and yelled as the water behind the unfortunate two rose into a massive wall._

"_Hold on Percy there is no reason for you to be overreacting like this." Nico said unknowingly making things worse for them even though he was trying to calm Percy._

"_I have every right Di' Angelo since the reason I was gone was to take the twelve labors of Heracles to prove to a certain "Goddess of Wisdom" that I was worthy to be with her daughter who I planned on proposing to on our two year anniversary, and would you believe it's TONIGHT!" Percy shot back shocking Nico and Annabeth more than finding out about them._

"_Oh and as if that wasn't enough it seems pretty much all my other 'friends' seem to have abandoned me since none of them told me about you traitors." The angered demigod continued further shocking the two who lay in front of him because they thought someone might've told him sooner._

_As they lay there on the beach shocked from everything Percy said to them they thought they realized how much they screwed up, but as they continued thinking they saw Percy's hand go into his pocket pulling out a box and a pen. He then opened it and Annabeth and Nico saw a beautiful gold ring with a diamond owl and an emerald trident on each side, and on the inside of the band Annabeth could see an inscription saying "With this ring I pledge my eternal loyalty to my favorite wise girl. Your seaweed brain forever Perseus Jackson"._

"_You see this Chase this is the ring I was going to propose to you with tonight as well." Percy said further increasing their shock and causing tears to form in Annabeth's eyes._

_Their shock and worry for him increased when they saw him toss the box into the air, uncap his pen revealing his sword Riptide, and as the box fell back to Earth he sliced the ring and the box twice._

"_With this I sever my bond with the two of you." Percy began as he ripped off his leather necklace, and threw it into the sea behind the further shocked duo._

"_And with that I sever all my ties with Camp Half-blood." He announced as he turned and walked away from his ex girlfriend and his ex best friend._

_Nico lay beneath Annabeth in complete shock and terror from what happened, and Annabeth lay on him tears falling as she started to truly realize what happened. When the horrible realization that Percy not only hated them, but broke his bonds with them and Camp Half-blood. They realized that they lost their seaweed brain._

"Percy I'm so sorry. I didn't know please don't abandon us." _Annabeth thought over and over again as she cried with Nico comforting her the best way he could._

_(Flashback end)_

It was three days later when the gods were going to bestow upon the heroes of that war with immortality only to learn the hard way that they were one hero short. When they found out Percy had left they were shocked, but no one except Annabeth and Nico knew why, and the list of people who probably knew shortened more and more when they saw the Athena and Hades cabins destroyed. Truth be told it was an upsetting blow for everyone.

(Flashback again)

_It was two hours after Percy's "explosion" and all the campers were looking at the remains of the Athena and Hades cabins shocked that someone would destroy them. _

"_What happened here?" Asked a centaur named Chiron._

"_It seems someone was pissed off enough to destroy the Hades and Athena cabins." Answered the camp director, Mr. D._

"_But who would be so angry as to destroy the cabin of our mother?" Asked a young Athena camper._

"_I bet it was that sea scum Poseidon he's always had it in for mom, and what better way to attack her than by attacking us." Spoke another (though incorrect) child of Athena._

"_Wait a second" Spoke a girl from Ares cabin "Don't you egg-headed Athenians know that there are none here or in Hades cabins remains that are injured and none at all?"_

"_Yeah she's right!" Spoke a son of Hermes._

"_And besides uncle wouldn't stoop so low as to attack his rival's children, or even attack children of his own brother at that." Mr. D included._

"_They're right besides there's no proof it was Poseidon who did this, so anyone of us or the other gods could've done this." Spoke Malcom the second oldest of Athena cabin._

"_But who could've been angry so much to attack the cabins?" Asked a child of Demeter._

"_I don't know, but I do know it was timed for when no one was in the cabins so there would be no injured." Chiron answered._

"_The Gods are coming in three days time. We'll ask them then to repair the cabins, but until then the Athena kids are sleeping in Zeus cabin and Nico as the only son of Hades will bunk in Poseidon's cabin." Mr. D spoke and had Nico sweating at the last one._

"_Uh would it be alright if I just slept in Persephone's cabin until dad's is fixed?" Nico asked._

"_Eh sure kid just remember if Persephone's cabin is a mess when your dad's is fixed she'll turn you into a grapevine for my wine." Dionysus said making Nico even more nervous before he finally bolted to Persephone's cabin._

"_Wonder where Percy is he could form a wall of earth around the wreckage so no one got hurt around here until the cabins are fixed." Spoke out Clarisse La Rue._

_It was then everyone searched around for the son of Poseidon only to discover they couldn't find him, so Chiron had the demigods and satyrs search the whole area for two days. On the third day though the Olympians arrived._

"_Demigods it has come to our attention that the best of our children who fought in the titan and giant wars should become immortal." Zeus said._

"_It would be a good idea considering how strong you could become and what you would be able to teach many generations of half-bloods." Athena said her eyes darting around._

"_Uh Lady Athena what are you looking for?" Asked a child of Apollo._

"_I was just wondering where Percy was there is something I've been wanting to ask the past two days." The goddess of wisdom replied._

"_I just hope you don't try to kill my son again Athena." Poseidon spoke._

_Before Athena could reply though the smell of the sea arose and everyone saw Triton the godly son of Poseidon, but he was holding something clenched in his right hand._

"_Triton what are you doing here at camp wanting to torture Percy?" Hades asked his nephew suspiciously._

"_I would if not for the fact that I wanted to try and make amends with my brother till I found something on the sea floor." Triton replied holding a leather necklace in his hand._

_(Flashback end)_

That day 700 years ago was the worst in Annabeth's and Nico's lives, and it went downhill ever since. Now neither she nor Nico can go to the beach or any body of water outside of a bathtub. (Can Poseidon hold a grudge or what?) Nico isn't allowed to aid with souls or even look at them so he can't talk to Bianca at all, or else Hades would let Persephone turn him into a rose and let him wilt. Athena however was much worse on them for what they did to Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know this is a confusing place to end the story and also the incomplete flashback, but I just got an idea to aid with chapter 4. Plus this chapter will be a part 1 with chapter 4 being the part 2. Also I'm closing the current poll involving Percy being paired with two goddesses. Unfortunately for some who think it's unfair many people have spoken and the yes has won. Perseus Jackson will be paired with two goddesses. However, because of this Artemis is disqualified from the poll unless everyone votes on at least 1 original goddess for my story who hasn't been done dozens of times. After all I can make the story go so Percy loves two goddesses, but it would take time to get Artemis to share. I'll rename the one asking which goddess gets paired with him, but people have to vote for one that isn't used much. Anyway the second flashback will be rewritten and finished in the next chapter. I hope you guys don't get upset, and this will be worth it when you find out the Olympians reactions. Until the next update chill and enjoy.<strong>

**GOLD TESTAMENT HAS SPOKEN!**


	4. Sadness on Olympus Memories of a Hero

**Hey everybody this is Gold Testament coming to you with perhaps the very first update of the month. Ok I can tell a TON of people love my Percy Jackson story, but after this I'm taking a more than deserved break. There also a few good reasons why:**

**I intend to do right by patrick the almighty observer and work on the next chapter for Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons.**

**Next I am going to scrap my current work on the next chapter of Return of the Uzumakis and reattempt to make the next chapter.**

**Third I'll work on the next chapter of Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan.**

**I'm going to start working on a sequel to BlackWolf219's Transformers Prime Web of Shadows.**

**I'll just need a break from writing fanfiction completely for a little while like at most a week. Well I'll still be writing I just won't be posting, but it will still be good.**

**This is the most recent reason…my girlfriend for over a year and eight months dumped me on Valentine's Day, then went right around and started dating one of my best friends.**

**Ok so it turned out to be six reasons, but five of them had to do with writing fanfiction. However, due to each one being a different story I still say five reasons instead of one or two. I still promise though to make this a really good chapter for Soldiers of the Skies.**

**First off though, this will probably be the ONLY time I do a two parter with chapters. Though just so you know the demigods won't be in this chapter except in flashback form.**

**Now unfortunately I have to do the disclaimer where I say "I DON'T own Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and add some big comment, but you know it kinda gets tiresome. I mean it's not like is going to be taken over by Google like youtube was, and go crazy with copyright even with disclaimers. However, I digress. Like I said I don't own Percy Jackson if I did Aphrodite would have a bigger heart for others, and not just her children.**

**Oh and also I'm closing my current Percy Poll. Here's the results.**

**Artemis-39% (Noooooo I wanted my first to not have Pertamis)**

**Athena-17% (Ok on the Brightside I get to add a lesser used goddess)**

**Hestia-14%**

**Aphrodite-12%**

**Gaea-7%**

**Khione- 4%**

**Hera-2%**

**Amphitrite-2%**

**Persephone-0%**

**So Artemis and Athena are the winners of my poll…I was hoping for someone else instead of Artemis, but the people have spoken.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p>Sadness on Olympus Memories of a Hero Long Missed<p>

Things on Olympus were well more depressing than the Underworld. The entire Olympian Council had assembled for the annual week long search for the long lost hero. However, one God, Poseidon, was too grief stricken to arrive on Olympus so in his stead and throne sat Triton the Sea God's true first born.

"Has anyone received word on the lost hero?" Zeus piped up slightly startling the rest of the council.

"No father in fact it's almost as if he vanished the instant he left camp those 700 years ago today." Replied the sun god Apollo.

"I see Hades have you sensed him within your domain alive or otherwise?" Zeus asked his brother despite the tug on his heart.

"No I haven't Zeus because like I say every day this week HE'S NOT DEAD!" Hades snapped at his brother.

"Hades you will control that temper or else I'll take my daughter back and forbid you from ever attempting to see her again!" Spoke Demeter Goddess of Nature. (If I'm wrong about Demeter I apologize.)

"Now calm down Demeter uncle is just upset about one of his favorite nephews missing because of such a betrayal." Triton spoke for the first time making Hades smile.

"_It's hard to believe that this the very first son of our brother has come a long way from hating his half-blood brother. He really is one of our two most favorite nephews._" Zeus and Hades thought to each other.

"I truly feel for Poseidon losing such a great son. Normally I'm not one to be ruled by emotion, but this truly saddens me."Spoke an unusually depressed Athena.

"SADDENS YOU?" Boomed the angered voice of Mars the Roman God of War. "This whole mess can be considered your fault Athena! "Spoke the god outside of his usual form for Olympus.

"Now Mars I don't think Athena should be blamed for…"

"There is every reason to blame her Hermes for it was she who forced Perseus to be gone for so long. It was Athena's daughter who betrayed him, and her fault by blood and fatal flaw. It was also because of that brat of Hades, no offense Hades, who aided in that betrayal as well as all of your children except for Zeus because none of his were in the camp at the time." Mars reasoned after interrupting Hermes.

"What makes you blame our children without yours when your kids didn't do anything to stop the tragedy either Mars?" Hephaestus asked through gritted teeth.

"Considering his past with me and all my kids except Frank would Percy have believed any of my children except for Frank who was away on a quest that day?" Mars asked hoping to make the god of the forge realize the truth.

"You're right brother I'm sorry." Hephaestus replied shocking even Aphrodite.

"Mars you blame me and my daughter, but when you blame Nico you don't blame Hades. Why?" Athena asked.

"For a Goddess of Wisdom you sure asked a dumb question." Mars began. "I don't blame Hades because he didn't have anything against Percy except for when Persephone wanted to spend aunty-nephew time with Percy, and even then he'd get Nico and Hades to join them. However, you were right in the end Athena. Percy's fatal flaw was his undoing." Mars said making Athena feel more shame.

"Look Mars don't you think you're being a little too hard on Athena I mean even though she is the Goddess of Wisdom she couldn't have known that Annabeth would be so stupid." Triton said hoping Athena wouldn't be too depressed to help.

"Your father would've been much harder on Athena as should you be since you wanted to be there for Percy since that day." Mars spoke reminding them of that day.

(Flashback)

_The Olympians had just arrived at camp to discuss the immortality for the Heroes of Olympus, and all the camp was there._

"_Demigods it has come to our attention that the best of our children who fought in the titan and giant wars should become immortal.__" Zeus said._

"_It would be a good idea considering how strong you could become and what you would be able to teach many generations of half-bloods.__" Athena said her eyes darting around looking for Percy wanting to ask how things went with Annabeth._

"_Uh Lady Athena what are you looking for?__" Asked a young child of Apollo._

"_I was just wondering where Percy was there is something I've been wanting to ask him the past two days.__" The goddess of wisdom replied still trying to seek the man she still believed was to be her son-in-law._

"_I just hope you don't try to kill my son again Athena.__" Poseidon spoke worried about what Athena wanted to talk to Percy about._

_Before Athena could reply though the smell of the sea arose and everyone saw Triton the godly son of Poseidon, but he was holding something clenched in his right hand._

"_Triton what are you doing here at camp wanting to torture Percy?__" Hades asked his nephew suspiciously._

"_I would if not for the fact that I wanted to try and make amends with my brother till I found something on the sea floor.__" Triton replied holding a leather necklace in his hand._

"_Oh and what would that be Triton?__" Athena asked suspicious of Percy's half-brother._

_Triton then opened his clenched hand and revealed a leather necklace like the campers wore, but this one had a bead with a trident in the center signifying that it was Percy's._

"_How did this wind up on the seafloor?__" Zeus asked._

"_I don't know Lord Zeus. All I know is that I found this necklace a good distance from the beach, and from the Trident bead I can tell its Percy's." Triton replied shocking his father._

_It was then Zeus looked at his brother's shocked face then at all the campers._

"_Do any of you know where Perseus is, or why his necklace was found on the seafloor off the coast of this camp?__" Zeus asked holding back his own shock._

_All the campers (except two) as well as Chiron and Dionysus shook their heads no, however, Apollo noticed Annabeth and Nico were starting to sweat as if they were in a brutal interrogation._

"_I think I might have an idea on what happened though Lord Zeus." Spoke Clarisse of Ares cabin._

"_Then speak daughter because we are curious.__" Ares said calmly shocking everyone._

"_Well dad to be honest while you, me and all my siblings knew what happened to Percy for him to be missing after the giant war no one else knew and that included a certain daughter of Athena and a son of Hades." Clarisse began with a glare at Annabeth and Nico._

"_Oh no I think I know where she's going with this.__" Apollo muttered causing all eyes to be on him._

"_Well a few days ago Aphrodite sensed a powerful heartbreak, and around the same time I stopped being able to see what happened to Percy.__" Apollo spoke also causing eyes to be on Aphrodite, and not in the way she preferred either._

"_Athena I didn't want to say this, but Annabeth is your dumbest child.__" Aphrodite said to Athena shocking everyone._

"_What do you mean Aphrodite?__" The Goddess of Wisdom asked as she glared at the airhead goddess (sorry Aphrodite fans but sometimes she can be a bit of one.) who accused Annabeth of being dumb._

"_I mean that she had been cheating on Percy for a good while with a certain son of Hades.__" The Goddess of Love said completely serious surprising everyone even Zeus and Hades._

"_NICO!__" Hades shouted as loud as he could without harming the other demigods._

"_Y-yes father?" Nico asked absolutely terrified of his old man._

"_You are going to tell us everything you know about this.__" Hades commanded. "__Or else I'll let Persephone turn you into a daisy.__" The Lord of the Underworld finished with a threat._

"_Well a few days after Percy disappeared again people started thinking he was abandoning us, and Annabeth thought he was cheating on her or dead after a week passed with no word. After a while we kinda hooked up, and kept things hidden when Percy came back. However a few nights ago on their two year anniversary he caught us making out on the beach, and told us that he left to undertake the twelve labors of Heracles so he could get Athena's approval to date and marry Annabeth. He even showed us the ring he was going to propose to her with that night, but out of rage he tossed the ring and box in the air, uncapped Riptide, and sliced the ring to bits." Nico said shocking everyone and getting glares from Poseidon, Ares, and his kids. _

"_He said that by doing that he cut his ties with me and Annabeth, and afterwards he ripped off his camp necklace, and threw it into the sea saying by doing that he cut all ties with camp." The scared son of Hades finished, and made the mistake of looking at his father only to be glared at by a vengeful big three as well as a disappointed and angered Athena._

"_Annabeth chase why would you cheat on Perseus?__" Athena questioned trying to control her rage._

"_I don't really know mother…It's just Percy went missing twice with me not being able to know where he went, and Nico was there and comforting me." Annabeth began, but was immediately silenced by Aphrodite._

"_Wow so basically you used two of the oldest romantic clichés in the book.__" She spoke confusing the goddesses._

"_When your lover is gone for so long assume the worse, and possibly date one of his best friends.__" The goddess of love spoke up, however what she said plus the rage for what happened to Percy caused Ares to turn into his Roman aspect Mars._

"_That makes me realize that you've had me and Hephaestus in that cliché for many years only to make it worse we're brothers.__"Mars said really shocking the Athena kids that he could be clever._

"_Excuse me Lord Mars, but why did you turn into your Roman form?" Chiron chose to ask._

"_The simple fact that as Mars I'm more level headed than I am as Ares otherwise I might've gone on a rage induced rampage.__" The Roman God replied._

"_Well I think we've had enough surprises, so out of all the Olympians who believes all the Heroes of Olympus deserve immortality?__" Zeus chose to ask to relieve the tension. _

_No one disagreed with Zeus so the gods made the heroes of the Titan and Giant Wars immortal._

"_Brothers if I may speak my mind?__" Hestia asked of the Big Three._

"_What is it Hestia?__" Hades asked the Goddess of the Hearth._

"_Even though Annabeth and Nico are now immortal I think they should still be punished for what they did to Percy.__" The goddess replied._

"_I would like to pass punishment on my father's behalf.__" Triton spoke in a tone similar to a general._

"_If that is what you desire, and if your father is willing.__" Zeus replied to the first son of the sea to which Poseidon nodded._

"_Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and Nico di Angelo for the pain you caused my greatest brother by the authority of my father and my title as Prince of the Sea I swear on the River Styx that if either of you are near any body of water outside of a bathroom I will smite you unless my hands are tied in other matters.__" Triton said as he cursed the two and thunder boomed from his oath to Styx._

"_Annabeth Chase as your mother and by my title as Goddess of Wisdom I curse the thing you hold dear than any man you love. I swear on the River Styx that should you continue Daedalus work and anything you create will fail, and anything you design will burn.__" Athena said to punish her daughter._

"_Nico di Angelo as your father and by my title as Lord of the Underworld forbid you to travel in my domain, forbid your summoning of skeleton armies unless absolutely necessary, and forbid your communication with any and all souls in my realm including your sister who I know would be disappointed in you.__" Hades announces as he cursed his own son._

_All the campers were shocked, but Annabeth and Nico had it worse, and just from betraying Percy._

"_Now before we take our leave once a year we will meet to discuss any news as to Percy's whereabouts. Also for such a thing we will be running a search for him.__" Zeus spoke before the Olympians flashed away._

_(Flashback End)_

"Hard to believe Percy still lives after 700 years, and even harder to believe he hasn't been found." Triton said admiring his brother more than before.

"I'm more interested in that assassin who has been targeting the most corrupt souls." Hades said.

"I just hope it's not an omen for troubling times ahead." Aphrodite said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok hopefully this will quench my fans thirst for this story for a while so I can take some time off and work on other fics as well. Also as a reminder that the goddesses Percy will be with are Artemis and Athena. Both of them are a bit too ironic for my taste since Artemis is a man-hating hunter and Athena is the mother of Percy's ex. However, you the fans have spoken, and I don't want to disappoint. <strong>

**Oh well till the next update my friends and fans.**

**See you then true believers.**

**Gold Testament out.**


	5. News of a War Shocking Arrivals

**Hey all you true believers in the gods Gold Testament back for the first time in two months. Sorry I haven't been updating any story lately or keeping my plans for the others, but I've been swamped with college. After the winter quarter my GPA dropped a little below 3.0 so I've been working all this quarter to boost my grade to 3.0 and keep it there through the summer in order to stay in Phi Theta Kappa and keep my HOPE scholarship. When I'm done for the quarter I'll try and work on my stories more. I noticed my Percy Jackson fic is pretty popular with 64 reviews and most of the email notifications are about people favoriting and subscribing to this story.**

**Now before going any further during the gap I received quite a few messages about people wanting Percy paired with someone else instead of Athena and Artemis. Well tough luck the people wanted Artemis no matter what even with that poll about two goddesses to try and discourage them, but at least my fans made it a challenge. Also this chapter will not be one of my sadness ones because I already did Camp Half-blood and Olympus, and everyone knows Percy only had a few Roman friends Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. Also I apologize in advance if the chapter is way too short I haven't done this in close to two months.**

**Anyway…**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or any of their characters. I mostly just own this idea since not a lot of people chose to branch out from Percy joining Chaos or the gods. However, here's an idea for any up and coming fic writers for Percy…Have him join the titans or Tarturus. There aren't many fics like those. Also if anyone has Percy joining the titans it can't be as Kronos' host.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p>News of a War Shocking Arrivals<p>

(Ouranos Palace: 3 weeks after Percy's last assassination.)

Ouranos a former ruler of the world watched from his palace saddened at the most recent stirring of Gaea his wife who had him killed by his own son Kronos. Even primordial gods can't interfere in mortal affairs just like their grandchildren, but the sky king found a way around that from watching the Olympians in their wars. From seeing how their children aid them Ouranos decided to recruit demigods who have lost their way in life. This decision he has not regretted even though it involves taking his and the other primordials' great grand children, but he is still proud of this course of action as it led him to saving his great grandson, Kronos' grandson, and the son of Poseidon…Perseus Jackson. He was the first of many demigods and even demititans he recruited. Unfortunately even though Percy was happy the fact that Gaea was about to start another war means he'll need his descendant to aid the gods once more.

"Percy come here please" Ouranos said summoning the assassin.

"You called Gramps?"Percy asked with a smirk knowing Ouranos enjoyed being called grandpa.

"Yes, listen I have noticed much about the earth and have realized my wife is awakening from when you last put her to bed." The Primordial Sky God spoke surprising Percy.

"So I guess that means I got to go back to camp even though the two who hurt me still live there?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but first since the gods realize it and that they need you above everyone I will meet with them." Ouranos answered.

"Alright Gramps just give me my cue to arrive to camp, and introduce myself as Mist." Percy replied.

Upon hearing that Ouranos chuckled at his great grandson and flashed away to finally meet the children of hi children and the goddess born of his flesh.

(Olympus: 10 minutes later)

All 14 Olympians were arguing about what to do with the realization that Gaea was stirring again. Athena and Mars were fighting about the course of action while Triton tried playing peacemaker.

"We need to take the fight to her before she awakens otherwise Percy's victory against her will be meaningless" Athena shouted with tears thinking about the son of Poseidon she realized she'd come to love.

_(Flashback baby)_

_It had been two hundred years since Percy's disappearance, and Athena was trying to figure out what became of him._

"_Okay even though his son helped cause this Hades assures us Percy isn't dead. Although I'm somehow happy about that I can't figure out what happened to him."__ Athena said to herself._

"I still can't believe Annabeth would do something so stupid as to break the heart of someone as brave, caring, and loyal as Percy. Wait what am I saying complimenting him like that? There is no way I'd ever compliment one of Poseidon's sons." _Athena thought._

"_You would if you were starting to fall in love with him."__ A voice said from behind Athena, and when the surprised goddess turned around she saw a smiling Aphrodite._

"_What do you want Aphrodite?"__ Athena asked annoyed with the love goddess sudden intrusion._

"_I just wanted to point out that Athena the goddess of wisdom is in love with Percy Jackson the son of her enemy Poseidon, but even if Poseidon was against such a relationship I'm sure Triton would like it since it would mean a bit more peace between you and his father."__ Aphrodite answered shocking Athena._

_After Aphrodite's answer Athena remained shocked wondering if she really was falling for Percy Jackson the son of her long time enemy and rival Poseidon._

_(Flashback _end)

"And I'm telling you Athena you aren't thinking like the goddess of wisdom we knew for millennia. Because in case you forgot it was Percy who was the key to victory, and without him we're sunk. All of us know that with Percy missing we will need help." Mars shouted back at Athena.

After Mars' reply to Athena a thunderbolt surpassing Zeus power struck the center of the Olympian throne room, and after the bolt faded a single figure stood staring at the gods and standing with an aura of power far beyond them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Apollo asked suppressing shock.

While all the gods were staring at the new figure Zeus sat on his throne in shock, but after Apollo asked who the figure was Zeus stood, walked to the figure, and bowed in front of him shocking them as if he struck them with his master-bolt.

"Lord Ouranos it is a shock and a surprise to see you upon Olympus when we all believed you passed by the hand of your wife and son. Tell us please the reason you grace us with your presence after so many millennia of absence." Zeus said further shocking them.

"Ah it is good that one of my grandsons knows how to act for an elder of his domain that hasn't tried to kill him. However, the reason I am here is to aid my grandchildren and technical daughter." Ouranos spoke surprising Zeus.

"Why would you go against your wife my lord?" Artemis asked speaking in the meeting for the first time.

"Dear granddaughter, Gaea hasn't been the goddess I loved in eons since I disposed of our first children. Honestly the titans seemed to have more potential than the Cyclopes we sired, but I didn't know how dark a path it was or how twisted my wife became." The sky primordial replied.

"How will you help though you are bound to the same laws as us?" Asked a curious Athena.

"Summon the final son of Kronos, and head to Camp Half-blood. My ally shall be there as soon as we arrive." Replied the primordial.

It was then all the Olympians and Ouranos appeared in camp with a still Poseidon, but the whole camp was shrouded in mist.

"Poseidon would this mist be caused by you because of your grief?" Zeus asked his brother.

"Actually this mist is caused by me considering it's my calling card." Spoke a figure who walked up to the gods and campers as the mist dissipated.

"Allow me to introduce Mist my disciple and the first member of my Soldiers of the Skies." Ouranos spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry if it was short compared to my last chapter, but I haven't done this in a while, and this was also to introduce Athena's feelings and beginning to set the stage for the war with Gaea. Also I don't want any complaints when I say that this is my last update for some time I need to focus on school for this week and the next, and it doesn't help when I get a lot of emails from with reviews from fans wanting me to update soon so please give me some time off for school, and I will update more. <strong>

**Till next time.**


	6. Meeting the Mist

**Hello again to all my readers G.T. is back after over two weeks. My grades in college are good, and I just have to keep a 3.0 GPA or higher to stay in Phi Theta Kappa and hopefully to keep my HOPE scholarship. I've got to admit my dad was sort of right about me staying off fanfiction, but my big Achilles heel there was writing fanfiction over working on schoolwork. That lesson is well beyond learned, and after this I want to take a good hiatus on this story just to work on my others. Please people I have five other stories in progress besides this. However, I am happy that my fans are pretty patient. Also try my earlier works please it won't hurt.**

**Now I am really glad that no one is complaining about the pairing which will stay Percy/Artemis/Athena because it does seem a good challenge. Anyway for people that still don't like it they can write their own fanfiction with the Percy pairing they want. If that happens I recommend someone using Gaea.**

**Now for the disclaimer (unfortunately).**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, or any of their characters. I mostly just own this idea since not a lot of people chose to branch out from Percy joining Chaos or the gods. However, if I get a degree in graphic design allowing me to make video games I hope to make games based off Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, and the Kane Chronicles books. I don't want to be like most of the people that base the games off the movies. Especially if the book is WAAAAY better than the movie, and in the games I plan to just have it roll with the books entire story. But I digress…**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p>Meeting the Mist<p>

The Olympians and their children stood shocked at the hooded figure who was as tall as the immortal campers. As the campers stared Hades was deep in thought about Mist's name.

"_Mist I know I've heard that name somewhere in the Underworld."_ Hades thought to himself before realizing where he heard the name.

"YOU'RE THE MAN WHO HAS SENT ALL THOSE CORRUPT SOULS AND CRIMINALS TO THE UNDERWORLD FOR THE PAST 700 YEARS!" The Lord of the Dead screamed with realization.

However, when Hades yelled his realization the gods and campers stared at the teen sized figure shocked.

"I'm glad my work surprises you Lord Hades. I stand by Lord Ouranos belief that those who seek to harm innocent lives for amusement deserve death." Mist said.

As soon as the mysterious man spoke, however, two goddesses narrowed their eyes at the familiarity of his voice.

"Your voice sounds familiar have any of us ever met you before?" Athena asked with hope to try and see who mist was.

"I'd prefer my face and my past to remain hidden until Lord Ouranos says otherwise. Truthfully I mean no disrespect Lady Athena." Mist replied humbly.

"Well as long as you are here you may stay in the Big House, or we can have our architect Annabeth Chase design you a cabin." Zeus said.

"To be fair for now it would just be me and a cabin to myself is kind of lonely, so I would like to stay in the Big House until the other soldiers are needed. Only then will I request your architect design one 48 hours in advance." Mist replied surprising Athena and her children.

"Well then get yourself settled in and acquainted with Camp Half-blood. Tomorrow will be a meeting, and as a soldier of Ouranos you will have to represent him in the meeting." Zeus spoke with authority.

After that Chiron showed Mist to an empty room in the Big House, and then he decided to take a walk around camp. When he decided to go to the beach, however, he heard something that sounded like crying. When he got there he saw a curly blonde haired girl looking around his age crying.

"Excuse me." He spoke startling the girl who turned causing his eyes to widen behind his hood.

"_Annabeth..."_ He thought.

"You're Mist." She spoke with realization.

"Yeah so care to tell me why you were crying?" Mist decided to ask in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry it's just something happened 700 and three weeks ago because of me and a friend, and we lost our greatest hero." Annabeth said.

"Percy Jackson" Mist said surprised that Annabeth was feeling guilty about that even after 7 centuries.

"You know of him?" She asked.

"Every one of the Soldiers of the Skies has even Lord Ouranos respects him. After all, not many demigods live after challenging Gaea and Kronos." Mist replied.

As they had begun a conversation someone else Mist didn't expect to see showed.

"Hey you're that Mist dude." Spoke a stunned Nico Di' Angelo.

"Yes, and you're captain obvious" Mist replied with a hidden smirk annoying Nico.

"Thanks for the complement, but tell me why are you here?" Nico countered.

"I was walking around when I heard Annabeth Chase crying, and she was telling me about how she missed Percy Jackson, who even Lord Ouranos holds in high regard." Mist answered.

"Well If you want to know about Percy show up at the campfire tonight because we'll be reminiscing about his past with all of us, and in a few days you'll know more about his time with the Roman demigods since we want to cover his quests from the beginning." Nico explained.

"What about what made him leave camp?" Mist asked hoping for a reaction.

"Sorry, but that is a little bit too personal to tell someone who we just me. Also it's not just a matter of trust, but also because it's just extremely painful to a lot of us who were close to Percy." Nico said.

"I see I hope to learn more about Perseus Jackson, and why it seems some people seem to be so hurt about him." Mist spoke out.

"However, I think it would be best to turn in for the night considering the sun has already set." Mist said before heading to his room in the Big House.

After he left, Nico and Annabeth both agreed and said goodnight before going to their respective cabins. Both dreaming of good times long past and a man they wonder will ever come back…Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone I'm sorry it might be shorter than normal, but I haven't been able to write in a while due to college. On the bright side I'm nearly done at my junior college just one more quarter to go. However, in the mean time I'll be doing my best to catch up in some stories. Also I may start writing chapters in spare time on paper before typing them.<strong>

**Till next time True Believers…**


	7. Suspicions thoughts a Secret an Alliance

**Hey everyone Gold Testament back again. Wow it's been a while since I updated twice in a month, and I think first time doing it little over a week after the last update. You know it seems writing the chapters on paper first is a really good idea since I finished writing it on paper eight days after updating ****Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan.**** Hopefully this will keep my fans calm for a while at least until I can get someone to help me write the first lemon in ****Return of the Uzumakis****. Plus if I pass all my classes this quarter at college and take at least two months off maybe I can dust off my PS2 for some inspiration to update my very first stories ****Okami Resurrection of Darkness**** and ****Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons****. I also hope that when I can update my very first two fics my fans will read them, and comment on them…After all they were and still are my earliest works from when I first started on . As for the next chapter in this and Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan I'll be writing on paper first and even when I'm at school. Especially since next week my dad starts a semester at his college, and he'll be picking me up late on Monday's and Wednesdays since my first class ends at 7:30 pm on those days and his end at least a couple hours later. As for Tuesdays and Thursdays my last class ends 10:30 pm, but each day starting next week my dad's classes will start at 3:30 so I'll be at my school which is on the way to his earlier. Mine start an hour later than his so at my college I'll have a lot of time to kill. Also in regards to him picking me up from school and dropping me off…money's tight, my mom's car was totaled after a wreck close to 2 years ago, and my dad's truck is our only vehicle, so he's my ride. Trust me though it will be a good thing since I'll really be writing before and after class.**

**For now know that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. If I did, or had true control of the pairing at the moment Amphitrite, Hera, and Persephone would've cheated on their husbands with Percy, and possibly left the Big Three for the young Slayer of Kronos.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Monster talking**

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Suspicions, thoughts, a Secret and an Alliance<p>

Mist sat up in his bed in the Big House thinking over the conversation he had last night with Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo the two who had hurt him and broken his heart and hurt him over seven centuries ago.

"_Man I honestly can't believe it Annabeth and Nico actually seem remorseful for what they did to me."_ Mist thought to himself before taking a shower to prepare for the day.

"_I really need to make sure I'm not alone with either Artemis or Athena because if the looks on their faces yesterday were anything to go by if I have a conversation with one or both of them then my identity is as good as known." _He continued to think as he looked in the mirror and saw his reflection of a man with messy raven hair and sea-green eyes.

"_Truthfully if anyone on Olympus could reveal that I'm Percy Jackson it's definitely those two goddesses, and that's not a good thing until "grandpa" decides it's time for me to reveal myself to the campers, hunters, and gods."_ These were the final thoughts in Percy had as he finished preparing for the day, and walked around camp to see how much things had changed since he had left.

**[Olympus]**

In a silver temple decorated to resemble a forest home sat Artemis the Goddess the Moon, the Hunt, and ironically Motherhood despite being an eternal maiden. Currently she was perplexed about yesterday's meeting at Camp Half-blood when they first saw Mist, Ouranos personal assassin and leader of the Soldiers of the Skies.

"_Why does that Mist seem so familiar? It's like I know him. But all I can go by in regards to his identity is his voice."_ Artemis thought to herself.

"_It's strange that I wish it was Percy here instead of that assassin, but not even the hunt could find him after he left camp. I even know why he left too since being betrayed by his best friend and girlfriend; he had to leave, or else see them all the time and end up getting worse."_ She continued with a sigh before leaving to talk to Athena.

**[Atlantis]**

Triton was going over his father's armies incase Gaea had Oceanus attack Poseidon's domain. At a time like this, however, he wishes he could've arrived to camp sooner, and possibly stopped Percy from leaving. When Percy left someone had to tell his mother and step-father about him leaving, and when Sally found out she fell into a depression as bad as his father's. Triton is truly happy to have made Sally and Paul immortal not only to help Poseidon, but so Percy can have his family together again the day he returns. However, right now he felt something off about Mist.

"_I know there is something off about Mist because when he gave his little show with the mist, I could smell the scent of the sea around him even though it was kind of faint. I also saw Artemis and Athena sensed something familiar about him too."_ He began his thoughts…

"_I can tell one thing about those though, and that's the hidden fact that they both love my brother."_ He finished his thoughts as he finished inspecting the soldiers. After that he went to the throne room to see his father and mother.

"Father the soldiers are at their best and getting stronger. If Oceanus attacks then we can go with the plan." Triton reported to his parents.

"Good Triton we need to be prepared everywhere incase Gaea has the gods' domains attacked." Poseidon spoke.

After the exchange, Amphitrite was still looking at the contemplative look on her son's face.

"Triton is there something else on your mind?" Amphitrite asked.

"Oh sorry mother, I was just wondering if father would allow Artemis and Athena down here." Triton replied.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon yelled. "Why should I allow the daughters of my arrogant brother here in my domain when one of them hates me and all my children? There is also the fact that Athena's daughter caused the disappearance of your brother." He shouted enraged.

"The reason is Mist…" Triton began silencing the angry sea god. "I have an idea of who he might be, and I'm they have an idea too." He finished his answer to his father.

"And who do you think the mysterious Mist might be Triton?" Amphitrite asked.

After she asked, however, Triton glared at her making her shrink back into her throne.

"Mother I love you, but at the moment my suspicions are only for my cousins ears." Triton replied and flashed out to Artemis' temple.

**[Olympus: Artemis' temple]**

Within the temple of the maiden huntress, Artemis and Athena were talking about Mist. However, during the conversation Triton had flashed in surprising the goddesses before they glared at him for barging in.

"Gossiping about Mist?" He began… "And here I thought the two of you loved my half-brother Percy." He finished shocking them.

"Wait Artemis you love Percy too?!" Athena asked shocked that her man hating sister fell in love with the same man as her.

"Well yes, he's the only man of his or close to any generation that is so selfless and honorable enough to even gain my respect." Artemis started. "Add saving me and your daughter from Atlas, holding the sky, saving the world from Gaea and her children, being willing to do anything for his lover, and being the first man my former lieutenant, Zoe, was able to trust since Heracles, and it's impossible not to fall in love with him eventually." She finished and from remembering Triton's comment began to glare at Athena.

"The real shocker is YOU! Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, and the woman that hates Poseidon…in love with a son of Poseidon?!" Artemis said.

However, before Athena could speak Triton placed a hand on their shoulders to silence them.

"Artemis a person's view of someone can change, and I'm a good example of that." Triton began remembering how he used to hate his brother. "Besides I know that if Percy knew how the two of you felt about him he'd choose to date both of you so you didn't fight, or suffer heartbreak from being the one he didn't choose." The Prince of the Sea finished making their eyes widen from the realization that Triton was right.

"Now for the main reason I came here." The very first son of the sea god said snapping the goddesses back to reality.

"Besides exposing our love of Percy to one another what did you come here for?" Athena asked annoyed with him.

Triton took a deep breath.

"I have an idea of who Mist might be." He said shocking the two.

After that the realized that he came to them wanting help to learn who Mist is.

"Who do you think the Soldier of the Sky is?" Artemis asked.

"My long lost brother Percy Jackson…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that finishes this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. I needed some filler before some action. Don't worry though the next chapter will have Gaea show up at camp wanting their surrender. Also to make sure there is no misunderstanding my dad will have some late nights at his school causing him to get me from mine pretty late, so I can have a good amount of time to write. However, I will have to stop for a while at some points in the quarter, so I'm letting you all know ahead of time. Also to remind you the quarter ends September 29. Heck if the quarter gets too busy I'll try to update on Labor Day. In the meantime if I have to stop please don't ask me when I'm going to update again. No author can completely promise the day of an update.<strong>

**Till next time true believers in the gods…**

**Gold Testament out.**


	8. Reunion, Attack, and Mist Revealed

**Hey guys G.T. back yet again, and the second time this month. You know it has actually been some time since I posted twice in the same week, but for this chapter of the Soldiers of the Skies well I was able to get it started on paper Sunday, and finished Monday night. Although, it might be shorter than previous chapters it has a good end point. Anyway after this chapter I'm going to take a break from writing mainly because I'll need to focus hard on my studies more since the finals will be very tricky, and this can be kind of a distraction when I have to study. It's why I hardly wrote during the spring and summer quarters because I need to put school before my fans. I'm sorry if I hurt any of you from this, but it's extremely important that I keep my grades up. Also Microeconomics can be a hard course to fully grasp, so I really need to study more especially when my professor gives us quizzes. After the quarter though, and even some more time during the quarter I'll write chapters, however, the updates will be slow so I can't promise immediate ones.**

**I'll also warn you all that after I finish this and Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan; I will write another Percy fic along with Return of the Uzumakis Redone. The warning is that with the next one I pick the couple. **

**Anyway…**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. Those belong to Rick Riordan the God of Writing.**

* * *

><p>Reunion, Attack, and Mist Revealed<p>

Throughout the day, from the moment he walked out of the Big House, Mist had been exploring the entire camp to see how, or even if, it had changed. However, to his surprise Camp Half-blood didn't seem to have changed one single bit since he left. Although, because the camp hasn't changed Mist actually feels nostalgic for the old days, but he knew that for now his old days at camp are long gone.

"_Wow I've been looking around camp all day since I woke up, and nothing has changed since I lived here."_ He thought to himself as he left the camp's arena.

However, as he walked he continued his thoughts, and began thinking of how to help train the campers both old and new. While he was in these trains of thought Mist unconsciously walked into the camp's stables.

"_Hey who are you?"_ a voice in his head asked as he heard the neighing of horses.

However the instant he heard that voice Mist snapped back to reality, and stared face to face with a blast from his past.

He was staring into the face of his Pegasus Blackjack. The winged horse that had his back since Mist saved him from Luke Castellan and Kronos.

"_Blackjack?"_ He thought to the black as night Pegasus.

The moment he did that, however, Blackjack began staring at Mist with a look of recognition.

"_Boss is that you?!"_ Blackjack asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"_Yeah buddy it's me."_ Mist began. _"And I thought I told you before I left to quit calling me boss."_ He finished causing Blackjack to neigh with laughter.

After that little exchange between the two; Mist and Blackjack began to catch up, and Mist was quite surprised and happy to hear that Blackjack refused to let anyone else ride the pitch black Pegasus.

"_So Blackjack why would you refuse to have another rider?"_ Mist asked compelled to find out the reason his old friend refused everyone else that tried to ride him.

"_Are you nuts boss?!" _Blackjack began._ "You're only boss for me."_ He finished making Mist smile at his old friend.

"_Thanks Blackjack."_ Mist began, his eyes tearing up beneath his hood as he was touched by the pegasus' words. _"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that."_ He finished.

As the two finished catching up and Mist telling Blackjack about Ouranos the conch horn sounded three times indicating an attack on Camp Half-blood.

"_Oh no the camp's under attack, and I'd have to mist-travel to Thalia's Pine to make it in time. However, I need to be at full strength if Gaea's there too."_ Mist thought his mind in a panic at the moment.

"_Mist…"_ A voice spoke inside Mist's mind, and by extension Blackjack's.

"_Gramps?"_ The Soldier of the Sky asked.

"_Mist it's time to reveal yourself to the camper and gods."_ Ouranos said to the two.

"_Are you sure gramps?"_ Mist asked.

"_Yes, three gods are already suspicious of your identity."_ The primordial began. _"You need to reveal yourself before anyone else can."_ Ouranos finished.

"_Hey Blackjack since I can reveal myself… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Mist asked.

"_You bet boss. Hop on."_ Blackjack replied excited.

After that Mist got on Blackjack, and the two rode out of the stable. Once outside, Blackjack spread his wings, flew to the camp's entrance at Thalia's Pine, and landed in front of the gods, demigods, monsters, and Gaea, however, the gods (except the suspicious three) and their children were stunned seeing someone, other than Percy, riding blackjack.

"Well well who do we have here?" Gaea asked with a curious smirk on her face.

"I am Mist the assassin and first member of the Soldiers of the Skies." Mist began his reply. "However, the founder of the soldiers asked me to reveal myself." He finished pulling out a pen and uncapping it causing it to turn into a bronze sword all of them knew quite well.

"Anaklusmos…" Chiron and the gods spoke further shocking everyone except for Gaea who seemed to smirk at Mist.

"I am a great-grandson of you and Ouranos, a grandson of Kronos, and a son of Poseidon." Mist began his introduction and grabbed his hood.

"I am…" He began and removed the hood showing his messy black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! How's that for a chapter ending? A reason I stated for slowing on the chapters is to study my classes more, but it's mostly Microeconomics because I found out about the midterm. I made a 60 on the Microeconomics midterm which really hurt my grade, so I want to study more so I can do much better in the class. I'll still write, but it won't be as much; especially since I'm going with my dad to his school on Mondays now to study better. Now I'm going to bid you all a fond farewell for now.<strong>

**Gold Testament out.**


	9. Percy Jackson Returns

**Hello to my fans G.T. here with another update for Soldiers of the Skies. First off I know I said I was going to spend my two weeks between quarters taking a break from writing my fanfics, but people kept demanding another chapter. Plus it gives me something to do during my down time that I enjoy. Trust me after a while writing fanfiction you really start to love your work plus for some stories sooner or later inspiration arrives. Plus for the coming quarter I only have one class which is the second part of principles of computer programming. I know that during the class I will do good especially since I passed microeconomics with a B.**

**Now a fair warning to you all…**

**This chapter will be kinda short, but don't worry I'm pretty sure next chapter will be much, much longer. Also, you can think of this chapter as a complete continuation of the last one. To prove it I'll even add it a recap from the last chapter just to add a little length, but don't think I'll do this too often for you guys.**

**Also just a side note I've also been reading the Mark of Athena, and it is an amazing book, but I'm scared it's the last in the series like The Serpent's Shadow.**

**Now for the one thing I seriously hate…the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. I would never even dream of it anyway since Rick Riordan does an amazing job with it already.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Last time}<strong>_

_**"Well well who do we have here?" Gaea asked with a curious smirk on her face.**_

_**"I am Mist the assassin and first member of the Soldiers of the Skies." Mist began his reply. "However, the founder of the soldiers asked me to reveal myself." He finished pulling out a pen and uncapping it causing it to turn into a bronze sword all of them knew quite well.**_

_**"Anaklusmos…" Chiron and the gods spoke further shocking everyone except for Gaea who seemed to smirk at Mist.**_

_**"I am a great-grandson of you and Ouranos, a grandson of Kronos, and a son of Poseidon." Mist began his introduction and grabbed his hood.**_

_**"I am…" He began and removed the hood showing his messy black hair and sea-green eyes.**_

_**"Percy Jackson."**_

Percy Jackson Returns

The campers, gods, Chiron, monsters, Titans, and Giants all stood their ground completely stunned that Mist, Soldier of the Sky and Assassin of Ouranos, was Percy Jackson the long lost Hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon.

"Well, well this is a pleasant surprise." Gaea began. "My long lost and betrayed great-grandson returns serving my husband." Finished the Earth Goddess.

"**How can Ouranos be alive when I personally sliced him to pieces, and threw him into the sea?!" Kronos yelled.**

"You know I actually asked him the exact same thing over seven centuries ago after he saved me from a horde of monsters, and even he doesn't know, however, he always suspected Pontus had a hand in it." Percy said to Kronos with a smile and a shrug.

"By the way Gramps is actually willing to offer sanctuary to all the peaceful Titans that don't wish to fight in this war as well as a safe place for their Half-blood children." Percy announced before half the Titans and all their half-blood children disappeared in Mist. Even Rhea the wife of Kronos.

"Percy, why would Lord Ouranos spare many of the Titans?" Zeus asked.

"Because unlike with his and Gaea's first children, whom he threw in a volcano, Gramps wanted to keep the Titans because he saw potential in them to be better and more compassionate rulers than the Primordials." Percy replied completely surpassing everyone, but Gaea and Kronos were the most surprised from that statement.

"**You lie Jackson!"** Kronos shouted with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Actually your grandson speaks the truth Kronos…"

"Ouranos?!" Gaea said shocked to the King of the Primordials alive.

"Hello Gaea, Kronos." Ouranos said with no emotion towards the two that killed him before.

"**I killed you once before old man, I can do it again."** Kronos shouted as he charged his father only to be blocked by Riptide.

"Now that's not very nice Kronos, attacking someone who is forbidden to defend himself from his own son." Percy said as Kronos jumped away with rage in his eyes.

"**Kill them all!"** Kronos shouted to his army.

And with that all the monsters in his army charged only for Percy to cut his way through a third of them, which allowed the Minotaur to sneak up behind him. However, before the Minotaur could attack, he was ended causing Percy to turn around and see Triton had ended his nemesis.

"No one kills my brother if I can help it." The first son of Poseidon said.

"Thanks Triton, want to have some sibling bonding?" Percy asked before seeing his half-brother nod with a smirk.

And with that the two sons of Poseidon proceeded to exterminate monsters with swords, waves, and earthquakes in perfect sync with each other as if they spent their lives together. However, as they destroyed the last monsters everyone noticed Kronos, Gaea, the remaining Titans, and the Giants disappeared during the entire fight while the others were entranced with Percy and Triton fighting together.

"You were always a good fighter Perce." Triton began while looking at his brother. "But now you're better than you used to be." He finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know this might not be the best chapter I've done, but don't worry the next chapter will be better. I can actually guarantee it will be better and have a lot more emotion<strong> **than this one did.**


	10. Family Reunion and Confessions

**Hey everyone its Gold Testament with my first update for the New Year. Okay I am truly sorry for not updating sooner, but it's not easy to write new fanfiction chapters behind my parents' backs. You see the whole thing began back in December after I finished my last quarter of my community college. I was working on writing the chapter on paper first after I told both my parents in complete confidence, but they were against it. It really hurt when they stated their minds, and basically revealing this to them was a sign of trust. Basically I trusted them, and they threw it back in my face. I'm also between colleges, which gives me a lot of free time since some already started back on the 7****th**** of this month. Honestly this is something I really love to do because it lets me be creative, and I will try to update stories much sooner than I have been.**

**Anyway while I write in secret I would like to issue a challenge. It's basically a PercyXBig Three Wives challenge which involves a romance fic with one of the following three pairings.**

**PercyXHera**

**PercyXPersephone,**

**And the most interesting of all….**

**PercyXAmphitrite.**

**This is the challenge because the Son of Poseidon would be perfect for each goddess since they hate their husbands constantly cheating on them with mortal women, and popping out demigods as fast as Hermes can travel. Basically I think a lot of people would agree about the pairings since Percy's fatal flaw is LOYALTY which is one thing every wife wants from her husband, including the Goddess of Marriage. Plus there are no other rules for the challenge except one: It must be a romance fic where Percy ends up with a wife of one of the Big Three.**

**I also hope to see more people voting in my poll about whether or not I should change the harem in Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan, and I will also limit the changed harem to four women. After this chapter I might work on my Tales of the Abyss fanfic. **

**Sadly here is the part I always hate…**

…**The disclaimer.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus. I would one day like to meet Rick Riordan though. **

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p><strong>Family Reunion and Confessions<strong>

Chiron, the Gods, and the demigods were completely shocked from the team up between Percy and Triton considering they fought side by side together almost as if they grew up together. However, Poseidon was the most shocked and impressed from the way his sons had each other's backs as they fought.

Athena and Artemis were hiding how impressed they were from seeing the man they love fighting side by side with his eldest brother. They knew that Percy would have trained after leaving camp, but to block an attack from a truly angry Kronos, aimed at someone a good distance from him, as well as taking out a third of the Titan King's remaining army before his brother joined in left them speechless.

The heroes of the past two wars were among the first to snap out of their shock, and began to approach Percy. However, before any of the immortal demigods could take five steps toward the long lost hero Triton placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and flashed the two of them away snapping the Olympians out of their shock.

"Uh did anyone else just see what I saw?" Zeus asked still stunned.

"If you mean Percy taking down a third of Kronos' Army before being back up by Triton, and then taking out the rest before Triton flashed them both away? Then yes." Ares spoke for the first time in seven centuries.

"The question now is where did they go to?" Hera asked just before a chuckle from Ouranos got everyone's attention.

"What is so amusing my lord?" Zeus asked.

"The question you need to ask is where one place a son of Poseidon would feel at home is?" The Primordial answered making Athena face palm herself and Poseidon to laugh knowing where his two sons went.

**[Atlantis (After Triton flashed away with Percy)]**

As soon as Triton flashed away with Percy they appeared in the royal garden of Atlantis.

"Uh Triton." Percy began. "Why are we in Atlantis when dad is at Camp Half-Blood?" he asked confused.

"Well I did it for two reasons." Triton began. "The first reason is because mother also wanted to form a bond with her step-son, but never got the chance before you disappeared and joined Ouranos. The second reason, however, is a surprise." Triton explained as they approached the doors of Poseidon's throne room.

Once they reached the doors Triton turned to Percy.

"Before we go in you should put your hood up as a surprise of our own little brother." Triton said, and when he finished Percy raised his hood that hid his face.

When the brothers entered the throne room they gained the attention of the three occupants, but what surprised Percy was the two with Amphitrite were his mother Sally Jackson and his step-father Paul Blofis both looking the same as they did the last time he saw them over 700 years ago.

"Triton." Amphitrite began. "Who is this?" She asked pointing at Mist.

"Mother may I introduce Mist, Ouranos champion, and the first of the Soldiers of the Skies, but truthfully he's someone all four of us have known for a long time." Triton said as mist grabbed his hood.

"Really then who is it that we know?" Amphitrite asked with a knowing smirk.

"May I re-introduce…" Triton began as Mist slowly removed his hood. "Percy Jackson." Triton finished as Percy completely removed his hood.

Paul and Sally were completely shocked and couldn't believe their eyes because standing before them was Percy Poseidon and Sally's son and Paul's step-son who disappeared seven centuries ago, and apparently became Ouranos champion. However, before anyone could speak Sally already had Percy in a strong hug which he gladly returned.

"Percy, my baby boy, I missed you so much!" Sally cried while hugging her long lost son tighter.

"I missed you too mom, but how are you and Paul here?" Percy asked.

"Your brother is the one responsible for that Perseus." Amphitrite spoke causing Percy to stare at his eldest brother in surprise.

"Well dad and Sally were really depressed about your disappearance, so I made her and Blofis immortal." Triton began explaining. "This way dad and your mom had someone to truly consol them, and I figured you'd one day so what could be better than reuniting you with your formerly mortal family." Triton finished explaining.

"Triton." Percy began. "Thank you so much for this, it really means a lot to me to be with my mom and step-dad again." He finished thanking his brother.

"So Percy…" Paul finally spoke. "You're the champion of Ouranos huh?" He finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, and honestly for the Primordial God of the Sky he's very down to Earth." Percy answered.

"How so Percy?" Sally asked her son.

"Uh I think it's because Percy called him "Gramps" a few times." Triton answered remembering the conversation before the fight.

"PERSEUS CALLED HIM WHAT?!" Amphitrite shouted.

"Yeah the night I joined him he told me to call him grandpa." Percy said with a sheepish grin.

"Wow sounds like he's more pleasant to be around than Zeus." Paul said.

After that the five continued to chat until the Olympians, immortal campers, and Ouranos flashed in.

"See I told you Triton was reuniting Percy with his mother and step-father." Poseidon spoke triumphantly.

After Poseidon spoke, however, Percy was suddenly tackled to the floor by two blurs.

"Percy I love you!" Shouted Artemis and Athena, who tackled Percy, shocking everyone except Triton.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 10 of my Percy Jackson fic, and my first update of the New Year. I plan to work on writing more in secret behind my parents' backs. I plan to have my next update soon, so please be patient. I also hope some people take my challenge, and write a romance fic pairing Percy with Hera, Persephone, or Amphitrite. I look forward to my next post.<strong>

**Until next time…**

**G.T.**


	11. Surprises, a Secret, Love

**Hey everyone it's Gold Testament giving you a brand new update. By the way sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and I don't have any reasons that stopped me other than just laziness and wanting to wait before I typed it because I have to check the poll on my profile for ****Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan****, and I just really want the poll to have three choices at 100%. Plus it's not even a blind poll so people can take a look at the results so far. Although, it has been a bit over three weeks since I last saw the poll results myself, but I still want my fans to vote otherwise there is one story I just can't update until three women reach 100% in the poll.**

**Anyway I really hope people will enjoy a twist I put in this chapter since a PercyXArtemis story I once read which has Percy become King of the Gods inspired it, but I can't remember what the title was or who wrote it. However, I do remember it had the plot of Percy becoming a god, but the twist involved Percy's mom. If you want to know where I'm going with it you'll just have to pay close attention to the story.**

**Now for the current stats on the poll for ****Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan****.**

**Samui – 49 votes**

**Fem. Kurama – 46 votes**

**Ayame – 33 votes**

**Anko – 33 votes**

**Hanabi Hyuuga – 25 votes**

**Fem. Orochimaru – 23 votes**

**Temari – 23 votes**

**Hana Inuzuka – 21 votes (Didn't expect those two in a tie.)**

**Guren – 20 votes**

**Karui – 16 votes**

**Ino Yamanaka – 13 votes**

**Amaru – 6 votes (Who knew people didn't want Naruto paired with the ex jinchuriki of the Zero-tailed Leech)**

**And to think when this poll started it was Guren in the lead now she's fourth from the bottom.**

**And now the disclaimer….**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and The Kane Chronicles. Although I love the books, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p><strong>Surprises, a Secret, Love<strong>

It was as quiet as a graveyard in the throne room of Atlantis. So many emotions were being revealed: shock from everyone except in the room except for Triton, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Athena, anger from Poseidon and Zeus, concealed worry from Sally and Zeus, joy from Aphrodite, and shock, anger, and betrayal from Annabeth.

"A-Artemis, Athena" Percy began. "D-do you really mean it when you said you love me?" He asked the goddesses on top of him.

"Yes Percy, we do love you." Athena answered him with Artemis nodding in agreement.

"How long have the two of you loved me?" He asked.

"Truthfully we realized it and acknowledged it shortly after you left, but we unknowingly fell for you while you were with Annabeth. However, until now only Triton and Aphrodite knew." Artemis answered surprising everyone that the two maiden goddesses had loved him for so long.

"But what did I do to ear the love of two of Olympus three maiden goddesses?" Percy asked only to be pulled up and punched in the gut by Triton.

"Ow what was that for?" Percy asked with a glare at this brother.

"For asking the wrong question anchovy brain." Triton replied.

"What do you mean son?" Amphitrite asked.

"The question my brother should have asked is what didn't he do to cause Athena and Artemis to fall in love with him." The first son of the sea replied to his mother.

"Triton's right Percy has done more than most demigods in a lifetime, and even to this day he still remains modest, selfless, and humble." Aphrodite spoke.

"It was also his compassion and loyalty to his loved ones, and how far he is willing to go for a woman he loves that helped us fall for him." Athena chimed in with Artemis nodding in agreement.

"NO!" Poseidon shouted in rage getting everyone's attention.

"I will not allow my son to be with Athena after the problems caused by her own daughter seven hundred years ago!" Poseidon spoke with deep concern for his son.

"Even though I love my daughters dearly I will not allow a relationship between them and Perseus Jackson." Zeus added with rage and a hint of sadness.

"Father why would you say such a thing even after saying you love Athena and I?"

"Because Poseidon wasn't the only god who had lost his heart and fallen for me." Sally Jackson replied.

"**WHAT?! THERE WAS ANOTHER GOD THAT WAS AFTER YOUR HEART?!"** Shouted both Paul and Poseidon surprising everyone that no one except Sally had noticed Zeus flinch in pain.

"Mom you experienced this kind of thing too?" Percy asked surprised that another god also loved his mother.

"Yes Percy." Sally began. "However, unlike with your love interests Poseidon had absolutely no idea that one of his own brothers wanted to be with me as well." Sally replied further shocking them all except Zeus, however, this information caused Hera and Persephone to glare at their husbands, and Poseidon at his own brothers.

"Hey I never saw Sally or knew about her until the incident when Percy was revealed and accused of stealing my Helm of Darkness and Zeus' Master Bolt." Hades spoke out in surrender causing everyone, except Sally, to look at Zeus like freshly caught fish on the surface.

"Zeus, my brother, you also fell for Sally?!" Poseidon asked the King of the Gods completely stunned.

"*Sigh* Yes Poseidon, I too fell for Sally Jackson for the exact same reasons as you." Zeus began. "However, her heart belonged to you, so she had always rejected me time and again to prevent us from fighting over her. I now wish to prevent either of my daughters from experiencing the same pain." Zeus had explained.

Everyone that knew the Olympian of the Skies was shocked since it was rare for Zeus to show a sensitive or a fatherly side of himself, but everyone was completely floored when a shield hit Zeus in the head thrown by Percy Jackson.

"Uh Percy." Jason began. "Why did you nail my father in the head with a shield?" Asked the Son of Jupiter.

"Because Jason." Percy began. "Zeus doesn't want his daughters hurt from both of them being in love with me, but right now he's hurting them by forbidding any kind of relationship." Percy explained.

"Well Kelp Head how can you avoid breaking their hearts; date them both together?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

However, once she said that everyone noticed a sheepish grin on Percy's face along with a small blush.

"Actually that's kind of what I was thinking Thals." He replied making Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and Triton smirk.

"See I told you both to prevent any broken hearts Percy would gladly date you both." Triton said and Percy nodded in agreement.

"But Percy," Poseidon began. "Are you sure about this?" he asked his son.

"Yeah dad I'm sure about this." Percy replied.

"Besides Annabeth wasn't the only one I had feelings for… Just the first." He added making Annabeth flinch.

"Very well son I will support your choice." Poseidon told Percy before turning to Artemis and Athena.

"As for you two, I will warn you both only once." The sea god began with a fatherly glare. "You both break his heart, and not even Ouranos could protect you from my wrath." Poseidon threatened making both the Olympian daughters of Zeus nervous.

After that Percy walked over to Artemis and Athena, wrapped them in a hug, and kissed them snapping them out of their Poseidon induced fear before turning back to his father.

"Who do you think they are Aphrodite?" He asked with a smirk before being kissed by his girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Wow it has been a while since I went above 1,200 words, so this is impressive to me. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter since it has Percy hooking up with both goddesses. Now as you await my next update, I await more votes in my poll. I can't update <strong>**"Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan"**** until three women have 100 votes, so please hurry and vote I really want to update it.**

**G.T. out.**


	12. More Surprises and Family Bonding

**Hey everybody, it's your main man Gold Testament coming to you with a story update after a 2 month hiatus due to college. I have been bugged with a lot of messages to update Soldiers of the Skies, but guess what people… You didn't have to tell me to cause I planned on it when I got my break between semesters. Yes, that's right I said semesters. I am going to a four year university to continue my college studies, so updates will be very scarce. This is the first warning to you guys about that. I am also going to remind you that there is a poll up on my profile page in regards to the next Percy story. Remember vote on the goddess that you want Percy paired up with. I'll be honest though, I'm not surprised Hera has a head start, with Persephone in second place, and Amphitrite behind them both. But please I need you all to vote quickly in that before August 10, so I can start on that story. Because around that time I'll be starting the Fall semester at college. Please just don't keep me waiting on this poll like you did last time. This is an extremely important poll that you people need to do or else no new story. I want the votes on one of the big three goddesses to reach 100 otherwise you guys will get nothing new aside from story updates. I hope I have made myself crystal clear for all of you on the importance of my current poll.**

**Anyway here comes the worst part about any story.**

**The disclaimer…**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or even The Kane Chronicles. They belong to Rick Riordan one of my most favorite authors. By the way I will say this…The Percy Jackson books are way better than the movies they are making.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

* * *

><p><strong>More Surprises and Family Bonding<strong>

Annabeth just stood there, as everyone celebrated Percy and his new girlfriends, feeling shock, rage, and betrayal toward her own mother as well as rage for Artemis, the man-hating goddess, who fell for "HER" Percy.

"Everyone…" Amphitrite began. "While I am happy to have my step-son back, I just remembered that if Kronos lost at Camp Half-Blood, my father, Oceanus, would come to take Atlantis with the aid of Polybotes." The Queen of the Sea announced.

"That's terrible news!" Hera shouted.

"Amphitrite, would you be willing to fight against your own father?" Percy asked his step-mother.

"For my husband, son, step-son, and Sally?" Amphitrite began. "Of course I would fight my father." She answered.

"Good." Percy said before turning to Ouranos. "Gramps can you call for Alpha and her father to take on Polybotes while dad, Amphitrite, Triton, and I bond while fighting Oceanus?" Percy then asked.

The king of the primordials nodded before two people flashed into Poseidon's palace, however, most were shocked as Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite bowed to the man.

"It's an honor to have you here in my palace Lord Pontus. Please tell us the reason for your visit?" Poseidon said as most (except for Percy) stared in awe at the Primordial of the Sea.

"Ouranos and your Percy requested my and my daughter's aid." Pontus replied as he gestured to the feminine figure dressed similar to Percy.

The figure approached and removed her hood revealing a young looking woman with ocean blue eyes, raven hair, and a face rivaling Aphrodite that made the hearts of everyman, except Percy, Pontus, and Ouranos, stop beating for a moment from her breath taking beauty.

"My name is Ariel, demigod daughter of Pontus, and second in command of the Soldiers of the Skies under Percy Jackson." Ariel announced.

"Percy, how come you weren't awed by the beauty of the primordial demigoddess?" Triton asked.

"Maybe it's because Percy is now dating two beautiful goddesses." Hera spoke making Artemis and Athena look somewhat smug.

"Actually Percy and I used to date, but we had a mutual break-up." Ariel explained shocking them all.

"Percy if you dated her why did you break-up?" Nico asked surprised.

"You are one of two people who should know the reason all too well Nico." Percy answered with a glare and gaining a gasp from Aphrodite.

"You were afraid to proposed out of fear of another heartbreak after catching Annabeth and Nico the first time you attempted to propose!" The Goddess of Love shouted.

"Yeah, but things worked out for Ariel when I recruited Luke Castellan, so he could have a second chance and put his skills as a Son of Hermes to good use as Gramps' spymaster." Percy said surprising Annabeth, Thalia, and Hermes.

"LUKE IS ALIVE?!" Hermes yelled.

"Luke is in the soldiers, and dating her?!" Annabeth and Thalia asked shocked.

"Actually he proposed right before Percy's last mission, and after this war Percy will NOT be taking any missions until after the wedding…especially if he wants to still have children one day." Ariel said making Percy shudder.

"I promised Luke I would be his best man, and that Nico and Grover would be his groomsmen." Percy told them.

"Percy didn't Luke also convince Ariel to have Thalia as the maid of honor?" Ouranos asked.

"Yes." Percy simply said to Thalia's joy.

"What about me?" Annabeth asked only to be hit by a blast of water, and froze from the neck down.

When that happened everyone stared at Percy.

"Don't look at me after all I'm not the only child of the sea here that can do that." Percy said with a shrug. "Besides after what she and Nico did Annabeth's lucky to even be invited as a guest, and Nico's only a groomsman because Charlie is still holding that grudge to Luke when he got blown up during the titan war." Percy added.

"Now that we know about that can we go take on Oceanus and Polybotes?" Triton asked.

With that the gods, goddess, and demigods of the sea headed out as the armies of Poseidon and Pontus began fighting the forces of Oceanus and Polybotes. As they swam they were then met by the titan and giant of the sea.

"**Hello Amphitrite I take it this means you and my grandson side with Poseidon and his spawn?"** Oceanus asked.

"Yes father, and while my husband, son, step-son and I bond by fighting you, Polybotes will have Pontus and his daughter to play with." Amphitrite answered making the bane of Poseidon sweat at the thought of fighting a primordial and his demigod. However, before the titan or giant could speak, Percy and Ariel had already began to attack with sword strikes Oceanus could barely avoid, block, counter, or deflect while Polybotes couldn't even move due to his immense size.

"Percy who said you could have all the fun?!" Triton yelled before joining his half brother in the fight with Oceanus.

With the addition of Triton Oceanus had to summon a sword with his own trident to block, counter, or deflect the attacks of the brothers since Triton's inclusion took out opportunities to avoid attacks.

"Impressive!" Amphitrite began. "For Percy and Triton to fight in sync like that… It's like they grew up and trained together." The Queen of the Sea said in awe as she watched the sons of Poseidon fight.

"You should have seen them fight Kronos' army at Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon began. "The way they watched each other's back and took down an army of monsters was just as amazing." Poseidon added before staring at his wife. "Now dear are we just going to swim here, or are we going to join them?" Poseidon asked his wife with a smirk before they joined the Sons of Poseidon making it impossible for Oceanus to defend before all four struck a killing blow ending the titan.

"Seems like you four had some real family fun." Ariel said with a smirk while swimming to them.

"Yeah, and I take it that fighting Polybotes was boring for you and Pontus right?" Percy asked with a knowing smirk of his own.

"You know it Percy, and as always once the battle was done my dad left knowing he'll help when we need it." Ariel answered with a punch to Percy's shoulder.

"Hey Ariel, do you think you could bring Luke to Atlantis?" Percy asked.

"Give me a reason to bring my fiancé there." The daughter of Pontus demanded.

"Thalia misses him as does Hermes who wants to make amends with his son." Percy replied annoyed.

"I said one reason not two, but point taken." Ariel replied as she flashed away, and Poseidon's family began to swim back to Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and gentlemen here it is the long awaited 12<strong>**th**** chapter of Soldiers of the Skies. I hope you like it because pretty soon I'll be back in school, and I'll try to have at least one or two more updates done before I go back for the fall semester, but I make no promises. Just know that I'll do my best.**


	13. Zeus' Desire, reunions, and Surprises

**Hey again everybody. It's Gold Testament coming at you with the first update for Soldiers of the Skies in nearly a year. I will warn you all that compared to the last one it's basically a short filler chapter, but it may have a pretty good cliffhanger. Also I was running a little low on ideas. Seriously people you guys read and want more, so I ask you… include an idea or two in your reviews. Some author's actually do enjoy it when ideas are given by their readers. It helps them when they are running low on ideas, and trust me I really am running low. Plus I don't want to be one of those author's that posts an author's note for a story saying that it's on hiatus because I don't have any ideas. I only have one other idea for this story, and that would make it end sooner. Yeah it's hard for me to seriously drag out a story to make it as long as some others.**

**One more thing as of May 14 I am now 22. That's right I updated right after my birthday again.**

**Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles, or the Heroes of Olympus.**

Mortal/Demigod (titan) talking

_Mortal/Demigod (titan) thinking/flashback_

God talking

_God thinking_

**Titan/Giant talking**

_**Titan/Giant thinking**_

**Primordial talking**

_**Primordial thinking**_

* * *

><p>Zeus' Hidden Desire, reunions, and Hidden Secrets Revealed<p>

The royal family of Atlantis had just left with Pontus and Ariel, and after a few minutes the Olympians and their demigod children began to chat amongst themselves.

"So Zeus I never knew you fell for Sally Jackson." Hades teased his younger brother with a smirk while Hera fumed on the fact that her husband fell for a mortal without her ever knowing despite knowing about all the other women.

"Hades, please don't talk about it." Zeus pleaded with his brother.

"You know dad finding out that little secret of yours has really made me think about something." Ares said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And what pray tell is it that you're thinking Ares?" Hephaestus asked his brother.

"What's the real reason our father hated Percy Jackson for years?" Ares asked causing everyone to wonder the same.

"Now that Ares mentions it what is the real reason you hated my son so much for so long Zeus?" Sally asked with narrowed eyes.

"*Sigh* It's because every time I look at him I wish I had met Sally first, and that Percy had been my son instead of Poseidon's." Zeus answered.

"But dad Percy and Jason are a lot alike, so doesn't that count for anything?" Thalia asked confused.

"Thalia, dear, sons of Jupiter, my Roman side, are supposed to be great, loyal, and honorable men like Jason, but as Zeus the only children I could ever truly be proud of are you, my only daughter, and the original Perseus, and one of my first demigod sons." Zeus replied.

"So that's why you seemed a lot happier when we first took on our Roman forms, huh Zeus?" Spoke a voice that made everyone see the Atlantean Royal Family had returned, and Poseidon decided to tease his brother a little bit.

"I wouldn't be so quick to tease Zeus like that if I were you Poseidon because we can all remind you of Orion, who was your worst demigod." Hades said only to scream in pain as two arrows, one gold and the other silver, were sticking out of the Lord of the Dead's butt.

_**{Author's note: There is speculation about Orion, so I chose to go with the part of the myth that made him a bad guy so that Poseidon can have a rotten son to keep him from teasing Zeus about most of his demigods.}**_

"Uncle while dad may have had one bad son." Percy began. "I can always remind you that your daughters are your best children with Bianca and Hazel as the only examples I will ever need." He finished causing Hades and Nico to hang their heads.

"Hey Percy where's Ariel?" Apollo asked.

"Right here." Spoke a new voice that caused everyone to turn and see Ariel with Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Zoe Nightshade walking to them.

"L-Luke?!" Hermes asked on the verge of tears.

"I'll only call you dad on two conditions." Luke said with narrowed eyes still upset about the Olympian neglect that led to him becoming the host of Kronos all those years ago during the second Titan war.

"Anything just name them Luke!" Hermes shouted in desperation.

"First, Apollo, the Fates, and Chronos, Primordial of Time, have to remove the Oracle's influence from my mother." Luke began with Hermes and Apollo nodding. "Second, you have to make her your immortal wife, and come to my wedding hand in hand." Luke finished.

"Wait Luke none of us know what happened to your mother when she mysteriously disappeared centuries ago. Annabeth said.

"Actually Percy knows since he was responsible for her disappearance, and he would never tell me." Luke replied.

And with that everyone glanced at Percy shocked.

"She's frozen, and hidden in Pontus' palace waiting for Hermes." Percy said shrugging.

"So that's why father wouldn't let me in that one room!" Ariel shouted. "It's got my mother in law frozen to keep her alive and safe so she can be helped!" She finished.

"Yeah, and once we win this war we can help her be at her son's wedding." Percy said with a smirk.

"So how much longer will we have to wait before this war finally ends?" Hermes asked only for everyone to shrug.

**[With Artemis, Athena, and Zoe]**

Zoe slowly walked over to Percy's girlfriends, and her former mistress before giving Artemis a hug.

"It's so good to see you again after so long Lady Artemis." Zoe said.

"I missed you a lot too Zoe." Artemis began. "No one could ever take the place of my oldest companion, and my greatest friend." Artemis finished tightening the hug.

"Lady Artemis can I ask a favor?" Zoe asked.

"What is it Zoe?" Artemis asked curious.

"Can I…" Zoe began before starting to blush.

"Can you what Zoe?" Artemis asked even more curious seeing her former lieutenant blush.

"Can I join you and Lady Athena as one of Percy's lovers?!" Zoe asked so loudly everyone turned to them and saw the former Lieutenant of the Hunt completely red from blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all read the intro note, because I did actually warn you all that this is a short filler chapter. I also warned you that I'm low on ideas, and the only one I got for next chapter would be Kronos growing angry and impatient before challenging Percy to a duel. Hopefully this little cliffhanger can also help in increasing the length of next chapter a bit more. Honestly though people if you love my story so much don't be afraid to drop some ideas in a review or a pm. I might use some, and I definitely need some more ideas because otherwise it will only be one, two, or three chapters before I close this fic. Also I hope some of you hit up my newest story Flames of the Heart as well. By the way I will set up a poll asking if Zoe should be added to the pairing.<strong>

**Never give up, and never stop being a true believer,**

**Gold Testament out**


End file.
